The present invention relates to a GPS tracking and communication system for fleet management of equipment, and more particularly to a solar-powered, waterproof, weather proof GPS tracking device that communicates with a tracking and management application on a computing tracking device.
GPS tracking devices are well known, particularly in fleet management applications such as the trucking and shipping industries. GPS tracking enables tracking a geographical location of individual trucks or ships, for example, which in turn enables inventory management and logistical control of goods being conveyed on such transportation platforms.
But such GPS tracking systems for fleet management are usually expensive and difficult to maintain. Conventional GPS tracking systems are not tailored for certain types of rental equipment, such as water craft like jet-skis, sailboats, etc. Further, deployment of a GPS tracking system as described above is very complex and complicated. On the other end of the spectrum are GPS—enabled portable computers or “wearables”—computing tracking devices such as a watch or smartphone that can be worn by a user to track their geographical location. These personal GPS tracking systems are typically not scalable to track multiple different objects at the same time, nor do they interpret GPS data in a manner that benefits a fleet of such objects.